


My angel

by Clovesstory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Depression, First Kiss, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Katsuki Yuuri has had enough, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multiple Deaths, Name Changes, Pining, RMS Titanic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: The doomed ship Titanic sets sail with our favorite characters on board.... Will anyone survive?





	1. Black and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Cast;  
> Jack Dawson- Victor Nikiforov (26)  
> Rose DeWitt Bukater – Yuuri Katsuki (22)  
> Caledon Hockley – Mila Babicheva (20)  
> Fabrizio De Rossi – Christophe Giacometti (25)  
> Tommy Ryan – Phichit Chulanont (23)  
> Mila's brother – Yurio Plisetsky (16)  
> Captain Smith - Yakov Feltsman (62)  
> Mr Andrews - Leo de la Iglesia (32)  
> Crew member – Otabek Altin (20)  
> Mila's bodyguard – Seung Gil Lee (30)  
> Yurio and Mila's unnamed parents.

Yuuri's POV

"Wow it's so beautiful, don't you think Yuuri?" Mila takes my arm tightly. 

I look up at the ship, it's not so amazing. It's more like a prison ship to me... keep it together Yuuri. We walk in silence up the ramp to the ship 'Titanic, the ship of dreams' they say. The smell of fresh paint fills my nose, the smell of cut wood and new furniture. The ship may be grand but I still feel out of place with the first-class ticket in my hand, I feel wrong. As soon as we arrive in America I will marry Mila, I don't love her but I messed up and now will pay for my indiscretions. I open the door to our suite that Mila's family paid for, she rushes in with her brother and looks around.

"Oh Yuuri darling it's amazing to think we will be the very first to use this suite, to sleep in the beds"

"Yeah, beautiful" I say.

She floats around babbling to the maids about where things should go. 

"Yuuri, move your crate of those stupid finger paintings out of here!" Mila's brother Yurio growls at me, the boy has a constant scowl on his face but weirdly is the most likeable of all Mila's family. 

I crack open the crate of my paintings and pull them out, Mila doesn't understand why I love these paintings so much, just another reason we aren't right for each other. 

 

The ship's horn blasts as it pulls away from the port, this is it... the countdown begins. 

 

Mila and I head out to afternoon tea on the top deck with Yurio to meet up with her parents who are truly the snobbiest people I have ever met, they only like me for my name which is only just enough. We sit quietly chatting with some of the ships designers, I light a cigarette and take a deep breath of it.

"Yuuri darling, must you smoke around me?" Mila whines at me.

If you want me to sit quietly and stay thin then yes... I can't say that out loud.

"Sorry my love" 

I put it out and excuse myself, Yurio gives me a smirk as I walk out. I walk out to the deck and rest against the railing watching the sea sparkle.

"To the likes of him" 

I hear the third-class passengers chatting below me. There is a tall blond male sitting on a bench with two other men, one is tanned and has short black hair with a fringe but the one that really sticks out is a tall male with silver hair and a sketchpad in his hand. I watch as the wind blows through his long silver fringe, his eyes lock on mine. I quickly look away but sneak another look back and we lock eyes again, he gives me a gentle smile. I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to come to come back in? Father wants to discuss business" Mila says. 

I take her arm and reluctantly walk back to the table for another undeniably boring conversation. 

After a few hours I'm finally alone, I lean over the balcony from our suite smoking a cigarette and dreaming. Dreaming of a world where I could have the chance to be myself, to talk to the silver haired man. To experience new things, to have fun, to not have the world on my shoulders. My parents are waiting in England for me to start sending money back and revive the Katsuki name. The sun is starting to set which is my cue to get my tuxedo on for dinner, I toss the butt into the ocean and walk to my room. These dinners are painfully boring to get through and I'm not sure how much more I can handle.

"Turns out the bank messed up so I sued them! I'll use the profits to pay for the wedding" 

"Thanks daddy" Mila chirps loudly. 

"Anything for my girl" 

Mila takes my hand "It's going to be perfect" 

"Yes darling" I mumble.

I can't do this.... I can't take it. 

"Excuse me" 

I walk slowly from the room but pick up speed until I'm running across the ship, tears dripping down my face. I find myself running to the stern and stopping in front of the railing, I wait for a second. Do I really want to do this? I think of my parents. I'm the reason we are in this situation, it's my fault. They would be better off, Mila.... well Mila can do better, she's not so bad. She deserves someone better.

Someone who's not.... Someone who isn't... 

Gay. 

I grab the railing and climb over, it's higher than I thought... the water is so dark and I imagine very cold. I need to do this... it's better for everyone. I clench my fists tighter on the railing, let go... No one will care.

"Don't do it" 

I hear someone speak behind me with a Russian accent but I don't look around. 

"Go away" I growl.

"You don't mean that" 

"You don't kno-" I look up and see the silver haired man standing behind me. He gives me a stunning smile before I look away. "I'll jump, don't come any closer" 

"Na you won't, you need someone to save you" 

"Y-You don't know me!" 

"I know the water is freezing and I'm not looking forward to jumping in" 

"Huh?" I turn to see the man taking his shoes off.

"If you jump in, I'll have to jump after you and let me tell you... I'm from Russia, I've fallen into a frozen lake that I was skating on and I still vividly remember feeling the cold hitting my chest like knives" 

I stand quietly and listen to waves and propellers below me. He's right, I won't jump. I feel his warm strong hand on my shoulder and turn around to face him, his eyes are an unearthly crisp blue. 

"My name is Victor Nikiforov" 

"Yuuri Katsuki" 

His eyes widen slightly "The ice company Katsuki?" 

"Yeah but I royally fucked up and failed when it mattered most" 

"What happened?" 

"Lets just say I got drunk in front of several important sponsors and leave it at that" 

"I see, well come on, come back over the railing" 

He takes my hand and helps me over, I've always been a clumsy person... on the top rail my foot slips and I scream, Victor has a tight hold of my hands as I dangle. 

"Victor!" I yell. 

"I got you, climb!" 

I pull myself up and wrap my arms tightly around Victor breathing heavily. 

"I got you" he whispers. 

Mila, Yurio, our guard Seung and a few Titanic crew members come running across the deck. 

"Yuuri darling what happened? We heard you scream" Mila asks.

Seung grabs Victor by the collar "Is this steerage passenger bothering you?" 

Mila helps me up from the deck. 

"No he saved me" 

"Saved you how?" Yurio growls at me. 

I can't let them know what I almost did. 

"Well you know how clumsy I am, I looked over the railing and almost slipped. Victor grabbed me and pulled me back" 

Mila hugs me tightly "Thank you Victor, we would like for you to join us for dinner tomorrow night to show our gratitude" 

"Oh um... thank you" he stutters. 

"Come on Yuuri" Mila says quietly.

Mila pulls me back to our suite and tucks me into my bed. I can't stop thinking about Victor, he's the most beautiful human I have ever seen. I must know more about him, I'll go find him tomorrow so we can talk about Russia... yeah Russia.

\------------

I walk alongside Victor on the deck outside, it's a little awkward but at the same time it's comfortable. 

"Victor?" 

"Hmm?" he hums. 

"T-Thanks" 

"It's okay Yuuri, you don't need to explain" 

"But I feel so stupid... I have everything I could want, I'm a first-class man" I bring a cigarette to my lips and light it. 

"Yuuri I know you are hiding secrets, I know everything isn't peachy with you. By the way, you shouldn't smoke, it's not good for you" 

I blow smoke out of my mouth looking him in the eye. "I'm so tired of people telling me what I can and can't do" 

"Fair enough" he takes the cigarette from my hand into his own mouth and laughs "Do as I say, not as I do" 

I smile at him and look down at his pocket, his sketchpad sticking out and I pull it out. 

"Hey!"

I hold it out of his grasp and flip it open. 

"Wow" I whisper when I see the page with a stunning sketch. I look through the pages there's a baby in his mother's arms, various hands and several nude sketches of men. 

"Oh..." 

Victor smiles shyly and points at one of the men. "He was my favorite, he has beautiful hands" he says quietly. 

"You have a gift Victor" 

He blushes at me and looks away. There's something about him... I don't think he will judge me. 

"I don't want to get married" I blurt out to him. 

His eyes widen "Is that one of the reasons you-" 

"Yes" 

He reaches out for my hand but I pull away quickly, what the hell is he doing? I look around frantically, that's just not allowed. 

"See you at dinner tonight" I say and start walking back to my suite. 

What is this guy doing to me?

\------------

I fix the cuffs on my tuxedo at the bottom of the staircase, I hope this won't be as awkward as I expect. Mila walks down in a lovely dress but I can't help looking behind her, Victor managed to rustle up a tux from somewhere and it's like he was made for it, he looks beyond stunning. He really is like an angel, my angel. I take Mila's arm and Victor walks alongside me, I point out some first-class patrons telling him about the scandals up here while he laughs quietly. 

The meal goes by with quiet conversation and glares from Yurio. I never go with the men to the smoking room and Victor also declined so we sit silently with Mila, her mother and Yurio who's still a little too young to go. 

"Well it's time for me to go back to the slave quarters" Victor holds his hand out and shakes mine, my eyes go wide when I feel a piece of paper being passed to me. He walks away and I subtly look at the note 'life and love, meet me at the clock' Intriguing.... should I go? What do I have to lose? 

"Excuse me Mila darling" 

I kiss her hand and walk off to the clock on the grand staircase, I laugh a little when I see him with his hands in his pockets and smirk on his face. 

"Now, want to go to a real party?"

\------------

The large smoke filled room greets me with loud Irish music, fiddles and drums. Victor rips off his tuxedo jacket and I almost have a heart attack. 

"Hey Chris, Phichit" The two men come over "This is my first-class friend Yuuri" 

"Hey Yuuri, join us" 

They pull me to the dance floor, I am not used to this kind of dancing and I'm not very good but no one seems to care. I can't help the smile on my face, I feel a strong sense of belonging down here. Victor brings me a pint of beer and I'm too excited to refuse, this is my one night of freedom. I chug the beer and rip my jacket off too. God Victor is so sexy! The top few buttons of his shirt are undone showing his amazing smooth pale skin that I want nothing more to touch. He sees me staring and takes my hands and swings me around. "Ahh Victor!" I laugh and dance with him. We look over and see Chris and Phichit dancing together and no one is judging just smiling and laughing. Victor dips me down, he's so close his hair tickles my face. He is a forbidden pleasure and I want him so bad. 

After hours of dancing and laughing together, Victor pulls me aside. 

"Yuuri Hun you better head back, people will be looking for you" 

I hug him briefly and pull away before tears drip down my face, I really belong here, I don't ever want to leave but he's right. The beer is clouding my mind and I'm even more clumsy than usual, as the boat rocks I have to hold on to every railing on my way to my suite before falling into bed. Before I fall asleep a hand shakes my shoulder harshly. "Katsuki!" I open my eyes to see Yurio leaning over me "I saw you, look I won't tell anyone but you can't do that ever again. You are engaged to my sister, you must stay away from that Victor" He shoves me hard back against the bed and then leaves. I start sobbing hard under the blankets, tonight was the best night of my entire life... I got a taste of acceptance and freedom but now it's all over.

\------------

Mila, Yurio, Mila's parents and I walk across the deck with Mr. Iglesia getting a tour from the designer. 

"Mr. Iglesia, I did a few calculations in my head and in regards to the life boats... I don't think there is enough for everyone on board" 

He gives me coy smile. "About half actually, but I made a fine safe ship for you Mr. Katsuki" 

I nod and watch the boats as we walk past. 

"Waste of space on an unsinkable ship" Mila laughs. 

They then launch into another boring conversation about god knows what and I fall back from the group. 

The sun starts setting and a sparkle catches my eye. His silver hair flows in the gentle wind and shines in the sunlight as he rests against the railing at the bow of the ship, I make my way over to him.  
Fuck everyone else, this is my destiny and I can't do this anymore, I can't stay away. He is my angel and he is here to save me, I will let him. 

"Victor" 

He turns, his eyes hold the saddest yet most beautiful emotion... 

Hope. 

My heart quivers at the sight of him against the backdrop of a sunset, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. 

"Come here" Victor holds his hands out to me and I don't hesitate to take them "Close your eyes" I raise an eyebrow but do as he says. Victor helps me up on to the railing "Do you trust me Yuuri?" his husky Russian voice flows through my ear like silk. "Yes, I trust you Victor" He lifts my hands off the railing and pushes his chest against my back, I gasp but keep my eyes closed. His hands let go of mine and slide around my waist tightly. "Okay, now open your eyes" I slowly open my eyes and gasp again, from this position it feels like I'm flying above the waves. 

This man, this wonderful man never fails to surprise me. A new feeling of exhilaration overtakes me and I slowly turn my head round to face Victor, his face is so close to mine. I look at his lips and he looks at mine, he slowly leans in and presses his lips against mine gently. I lean into him kissing him harder, I have never wanted anything as much as I want this, I want him. 

When we break apart I remember his sketches and get a risky and exciting idea.

"Come with me" 

I take his hand, he looks surprised but follows me. 

"Can you do a sketch in an hour?" 

"Yeah easy" 

"Okay come on, we will have an hour of alone time" 

We sneak into my suite, he looks around at everything gasping as he touches the gold clock on the mantel. I pull a chair in front of the couch and pull him towards it. "Sit here and set up, I'll be right back" He starts setting up as I step into my room. 

Oh my god...am I really going to do this? You know what... yes! I am. When will I have this chance again? 

I take my clothes off, wrap a robe around myself and take a deep breath before heading out to the lounge, Victor freezes when he sees me. "Yu-"

"Victor... I want you to draw me like the men in your sketchpad" 

His breath hitches as he processes what I just said. "Okay..." he whispers. 

Right do it now Yuuri, come on live a little. I take another slow deep breath and drop the robe to the ground. Victor gasps and drops his pencils all over the floor. 

"Uh s-sorry... just uh lay on the bed- uh the couch" 

I laugh nervously, it's cute when he gets just as flustered as me. I lay on the couch while Victor picks up his pencils, I see him gulp as he tries to compose himself. 

"J-Just um lay on the pillows with your hand behind your head" I do as he says "Good now relax your face" 

I try to control my breathing and relax as I lose myself in his deep blue eyes, for a while the only sound is Victors pencil against paper. He works intently, when he draws his eyebrows furrow in concentration which gives him a very adorable look. 

I break the silence after awhile "How much will I need to pay for this service?" 

He laughs a little and blushes "Nothing, it's my honor" 

"I'm sure I can satisfy you" 

He freezes, my blush fills my cheeks... I can't believe I just said that, it was like another part of me took over my mouth. He keeps sketching but crosses his legs "Relax your face Yuuri" I lay still again until he finishes up. "Okay it's all done" 

I stand and stretch out a little before throwing on my most casual clothes and look at the sketch 

"It's perfect" I whisper. 

"What now?" Victor whispers blushing. 

I lean over to him but the door knob rattles so I grab his hand and lead him quickly out the back door of my suite, we head down some back stairs and end up in the car storage room. Victor laughs in delight and jumps in the driver's seat of the most expensive car he can find. "I never imagined I would get to do this" he says happily. I slide in the back seat and look at him full of love for this man, a very different feeling overtakes me suddenly. 

"Victor" 

"Where to sir?" he laughs. 

I lean over and put my lips right beside his ear and whisper. "To the stars"

His whole aura changes as he turns to me with surprise and lust present in his eyes, I pull him over his seat into the back of the car. He lays on top on me, the weight of his body sets my heart on fire. I once read about Eros, sexual love, I have never felt such Eros until this night. "Put your hands on me Victor" 

He puts one hand on the back of my head and kisses me passionately the other hand slides down my chest and under the fabric of my pants. I let out a gasp as he takes me in his hand, he touches me like no one has before. He slides his tongue in my mouth gently while moving his hand and hips against me, our every touch feels electric. I desperately cling to him as he moves his hands around my back, his lips bite and suck the untouched skin on my neck. Our clothes are thrown to the ground carelessly without a second thought and skin is on skin as we collide and connect perfectly, our breathy moans fill the air and the windows fog up. I've never been happier or more at peace than right now with Victor looking down at me with more love in his eyes than I could even begin to comprehend, all I know is I am not letting go of him. Not now, not ever.

"Yuuri" he holds me tight after our heated love making. "Yuuri I love you" 

I can't stop the tears rolling down and sob deeply in his arms. "I-I love you t-too" 

He holds me tighter and strokes my hair sweetly, gently. My cheeks heat up more at his innocent touches than what we have just done together, he laughs lightly and nuzzles my face. All my dreams have come true, this is all I ever wanted. 

"Am I your favorite to sketch now?" I ask quietly.

"I only ever want to sketch you again, as long as you are nude" he laughs.

"Victor!" I gasp and hit his chest lightly, my cheeks are heating up fast.

"You are so beautiful Yuuri, your body and mind" He closes his eyes contently and holds me closer.

I run my hands along the soft skin on his back before kissing his shoulder above me "You too" I whisper.

We reluctantly put our clothes back on after a few minutes and walk back to the outside boat deck near the bow of the ship in the dark, it must be almost midnight. Victor sweeps my hair back from my face and kisses me hard, I pull away and look him in the eye. 

"Victor, when this ship docks... I'm getting off with you" 

Tears form in his eyes this time "Yuuri my love, I'd love that" I kiss him lovingly when suddenly the boat shakes. "What the?" We look around and hear what sounds like screeching or ...  
Cracking... The deck vibrates harder. A large iceberg passes, throwing ice across the deck where we stand. 

"Oh fuck" Victor mumbles and runs to the side of the ship looking over the side and back at the iceberg lit by the gentle warm glow of Titanic's lights. I run to his side and he wraps his arms around me tight. "This is bad" he whispers. My heart drops, but this is an unsinkable ship, right? 

The air around us is eerily quiet. 

"The engines have stopped" I whisper. Victor nods. "The ship's designer said they only have half of the lifeboats they need for everyone on board" His eyes widen, his fear makes panic set in and I start hyperventilating. 

"Yuuri hunny it's okay. We will be okay, I promise I will look after you" 

He has a determined look on his face, I have faith in him. 

We walk across the deck watching the crew setting up the lifeboats, the first-class dinner band sets up and starts to play. 

"I like this song" Victor laughs and does a little dance. 

I can't help but smile a little, he always finds a way to brighten my spirits. We walk through the doors to the lounge and Mila comes rushing over to me and hugs me, completely ignoring Victor. 

"Yuuri darling there you are, I was worried. What's going on? I got shaken from my sleep and forced into this very unfashionable life belt for no reason" 

I pull away from her and take Victor's hand. 

"Actually... there is a pretty good reason" I mutter.

Yurio storms over and the sight of him makes me want to cry, we aren't close but he's just above the age of a child and a male... he is doomed to the same fate as me but he's so young. 

"What's going on!" Yurio growls.  
I open my mouth to reply when Mr. Iglesia brushes past us, I chase after him and lightly grab his arm. "Sir what's going on? I saw the iceberg. Please tell me the truth" 

"I'm sorry young Yuuri but the ship will sink in less than two hours. I wish you good luck, women and children first" He hands me a life belt and runs up the stairs. I can hear crew members asking people to put their life belts on and calmly walk out to the deck, Victor takes my hand and pulls me out as I wrap my life belt around myself. 

"Women and children only" One crew member says beckoning to Mila.

"What?" Mila holds me tight as the crew try to pull her away. 

"Mila, this is serious, I'm sorry. You will find someone else one day, someone better" I say loudly over the sound of the funnel. 

Mila starts crying and grabs Yurio's hand, finally understanding. "You are talking like you are going to die" We stay silent, Yurio catches on, a lone tear falls down his cheek. 

"Goodbye sister" 

"No! No not Yurio!" she screams and gets pulled away from us and into the lifeboat. The crew lower the boat, we all lean over and look down at her with other men whose loved ones are being lowered.  
I may not love her but it's still heart wrenching to see this happen in front of me. "Yuuri! Yurio!" Mila cries. 

Victor wraps his arm around my waist and I put my arm around Yurio's shoulders. 

"We are going to die, aren't we?" Yurio whispers. 

"Yes" I reply. 

Victor grabs a bottle of brandy from a waiter and runs off pulling us along to a bench on the deck. "To life!" 

We all take a gulp and just laugh insanely, Yurio wraps me in a hug. "Well I guess I have nothing to lose... I'm gay too and I have a huge crush on that crew member over there" he says loudly and points at a dark-haired crew member who is currently setting up another lifeboat. 

"Is that why you didn't tell anyone about me and Victor in third class that night?" 

He looks up at me sadly "Yes, we are the same" 

I lean over and see the ship is leaning further, getting steeper. Victor pulls me back and takes my face in my hands before kissing me deeply. 

"Oh hell, am I going to have to spend the last hour of my life watching you two make out?" he growls but sounds sad. I'm sure he hasn't kissed anyone before, let alone a man he would actually like. Victor stands up and grabs the crew member Yurio likes who looks bewildered. 

"What is your boyfriend doing?" Yurio asks with an edge of panic in his voice. 

Victor brings him towards us. "Yurio, it's now or never" Victor whispers to Yurio who blushes and looks at the crew member. 

"What's your name?" Yurio asks quietly.

"Otabek Altin, you?" 

"Yurio Plisetsky" 

"Well Yurio, like your friend Victor said, it's now or never" 

Otabek grabs Yurio and pulls him into a deep kiss, they pull away when Otabek's name is called by another crew member. "I have to keep going, I'll see you in paradise Yurio" 

Yurio gasps and cries as Otabek runs off, Victor hands him the brandy and he has another drink before I take it off him and take a big gulp of the warm fruity liquid. It's all we can do now, drink. I lay in Victors arms and laugh with Yurio. 

"So you guys had sex yet?" 

I cough and Victor laughs. 

"Maybe" I whisper and wink. 

"Well how was it" he elbows me. 

"Amazing" I feel myself blushing as Victor runs his fingers over my sides. Well at least we are distracted from our impending doom. 

As the minutes pass, the ship sinks lower. Soon chaos breaks out near us as what looks like the last lifeboats are pulled from the top deck of the ship. 

"Lets help" Victor pulls us to our feet and we start pulling the boat down with several other men. It falls with a loud crash in front of us, Otabek and other crew members secure the ropes to lower the boat.  
Women and children are tossed into the boat as the water comes up to our ankles, Victor lifts Yurio up and shoves him in before throwing me in as well. 

"Victor you too!" I pull him up, no way I am going anywhere without him. 

"Cut the ropes!" Otabek yells. 

The water rises and the ship will pull us down any time now, Yurio and Victor both happen to have pocket knives on them. They both climb up and start cutting the rope on opposite ends of the boat, waves hit the boat and it rocks wildly. Yurio cuts the last rope but loses his footing and falls into the water, I lean over the side to grab him.

"Yuuri!" He cries.

I lean further, I almost have him. 

Suddenly a ship window smashes, the current pulls him away from me and sucks him inside the sinking ship trapping him under the water. 

"Yurio!" I scream. 

"No!" Otabek cries. 

The window is now fully under the water... he's gone. 

I sob in my hands and turn to Victor who is holding on to Otabek and frantically cutting the ropes as waves swell up around him, he cuts the last rope and falls with Otabek into the water as the boat jerks suddenly. 

"Victor!" 

I watch helpless as the boat moves further from the man I love. 

"Victor!" I scream again. 

Otabek grabs him and swims to the still exposed part of the deck, the people in my boat paddle frantically away from the sinking ship. 

"No! Stop! Wait, Victor!" Every meter of separation hurts. "Victor I'm coming" I try to jump off but several people wrap their arms around me, keeping me in the boat. 

"Yuuri! I love you!" I hear Victor yelling to me and see him leaning over the railing of the ship as the stern raises up more. 

"I love you too!" I scream back in tears. 

All I can do is sob, I can vaguely see Victor as he connects from his friends Chris and Phichit, I can tell from their height and hair colour, they run up the deck together. The water chases them closely and Otabek and Chris fall behind. The ship cracks loud enough for me to hear from this far away, even in the darkness I see the ship snap in half. Otabek and Chris both hit the deck and fall to the water. 

The hands on my arms shove me back hard and I hit my head on the seat, my head goes fuzzy and eyes close. 

\------------

I open my eyes slowly and see it's dawn and my lifeboat is pulling alongside the RMS Carpathia, I climb the ladder to the deck. I'm numb, my body and my mind. Someone wraps a blanket around me, I go and sit with the third-class passengers in silence. 

Hours pass, a single colour flashes across my mind, silver. 

A Carpathia crew member sits beside me with several papers attached to a clipboard. 

"Can I have your name?" I look up at him. 

"Yuuri Nikiforov" 

He looks through the papers. 

"Any chance you have met a Victor Nikiforov?" I ask hopefully.

"No, sorry. You are my first Nikiforov, I know this is hard but did you personally see anyone die. Anyone you could name?" 

"Yes" tears fall down my face as I think back "First class passenger Yurio Plisetsky drowned and also a crew member Otabek Altin" 

The man flips through his papers and puts a cross beside Otabek and Yurio's names, I see my name a few lines under Yurio's with a question mark beside it. 

"And... Yuuri Katsuki drowned" 

He puts a cross beside my name. "Thank you, you have given closure" 

"How long until we arrive?" 

"A day or so" he walks off, I wipe my eyes and hug the blanket. 

Hour after hour I lay on the deck barely moving when I look up and finally see the statue of liberty towering over me. 

"We made it Victor" I whisper. 

I know he's gone.

\------------

I wander around New York looking for somewhere to sell my watch, it should be enough until I get a job. 

My dream of adventure died with Victor but I'll keep on living for him. 

After a week or so of lying in my bed quietly sobbing, I better head to the market for some food, America is so different, the land of opportunity... that saying reminds me of the unsinkable ship the ship of dreams. So many dead, why did I live? Young Yurio... Beautiful Victor.

I walk slowly through the streets, there is an outdoor ice skating rink that I pass. "I've fallen into a frozen lake that I was skating on" His sweet voice floats through my head, just a memory. 

I should go skating for him but I just can't. Every day I find an excuse to walk past the rink, my mind is obviously trying to tell me something but I just can't find the strength.  
It takes a few more days of pointless walks past the rink before I finally purchase some skates and slide on the ice. I immediately fall to the ice, ugh, why did I think this was a good idea? 

"Need a hand?" 

A hand reaches out to me and I take it. 

"Thank you" 

I look up and see crisp blue eyes and silver hair. 

No... it can't be... 

"Is this a dream?" 

"Yuuri?!" 

Tears fall from both our eyes as we stare at each other in astonishment. 

"Victor?" 

"Yuuri my angel!" 

I think I may pass out any second now, surely my mind is playing a cruel joke on me. Victor wraps his arms around me and kisses me, fire spreads through my heart and my body suddenly I remember that I am in fact alive and by some miracle... 

So is Victor.

We sit together on a bench beside the ice, I have my arms tightly wrapped around him as he tells his story.

 

"Otabek pulled me to the deck and I watched as you pulled away. I wasn't scared because I knew you would be safe and I would happily die for you my angel. We hiked up the deck where I ran into Chris and Phichit, we all shoved through people but we lost Otabek and Chris in the crowd. I watched from the stern with Phichit as my best friend in the world fell through the crack on the ship, Phichit and I made it to the railing at the far back of the ship but after Chris died I think Phichit gave up. He just couldn't go on without him, we hung from the railing as the ship began to fully sink. 

"When the stern jolted back up several people fell to their deaths, including Phichit. I was all alone in the dark hanging from the railing of a fast sinking ship, the only thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing my bright angel again. My Yuuri. 

"The ship plunged into the sea, I managed to find a floating piece of wood from the ship and pulled myself on to it. I laid there for ages thinking about you and holding on, luckily a lifeboat came back and found me. I think the alcohol may have kept me going in the cold but I was in a bad way so after the lifeboat arrived I was rushed to the infirmary on board the Carpathia. 

"Soon I arrived in New York, I tried to look for you but they told me Yuuri Katsuki was dead. I was devastated. Back in Russia when I was sad I would go ice skating so I've been practically living here just skating and remembering my angel. Something drew me here and kept me here so I stayed. It must have been the universe pulling us together again."  
Victor holds me close and strokes my hair. 

"I'm sorry Victor, I was the one who told the crew that Yuuri Katsuki was dead, I thought you were dead and wanted a fresh start" I confess.

He kisses my forehead and sighs. 

"What name do you go by now?" 

I blush and look away, Victor laughs lightly. 

"Yuuri Nikiforov" 

He gasps and kisses me. 

"That almost sounds like a marriage proposal" 

I hug him tight against me, who gives a damn what anyone else thinks. I love this man with all my heart. "That's what I intended" I whisper. 

Victor pushes my hair away from my face. "I love you" 

"I love you too" 

Victor pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to me. "The original got damaged so this is from memory" I open it and see the sketch of me on the couch and gasp. 

"It's beautiful" 

He leans in and kisses me lovingly.

 

\------------

 

3rd person POV

Victor and Yuri travelled all over the world together selling Victor's sketches and winning ice skating competitions to fund their adventures. Yuuri could never have dreamed the things they would get up to like flying planes and riding elephants together, Yuuri had never been so happy and neither had Victor. 

Eventually they settled down after avoiding the wars, Victor drew cartoons for a local newspaper and Yuuri did the reporting for the same paper. By now it was the 1950s the two were in their 60's and enjoyed going to the theatre and dressing up for operas and musicals. They bought a small cozy home in a nice neighborhood in Canada. 

One day Victor opened the door to see a basket with a baby inside along with a note.

'Please look after him' 

Victor picked up the baby boy and quickly brought him inside, his face pink with excitement. He called Yuuri over and showed him the baby, Yuuri's face lit up brightly and he hugged them both. They named the child Yurio- Christophe Phichit Nikiforov although Victor had somehow gotten into the habit of calling the boy JJ much to Yuuri's dismay. 

The family keep quiet and reserved to avoid scrutiny so they never faced problems in society. They were a happy family together, Yurio- Christophe (JJ) became a very famous Canadian Olympian. He was always supported by his ever enthusiastic parents who turned up to all his events even well into their 80's, they lived until ages 92 and 96 respectively. They passed within hours of each other surrounded by their huge family, Yurio- Christophe married a kind and beautiful woman named Yuuko and they had triplets together.

The couple flew off together into a bright light ready for their next adventure. Yuuri took Victor's hand, both were now young, 22 and 26 as they were on Titanic all those years ago. 

 

"Hey old men! Took you long enough" 

They turned to see Yurio laughing in Otabek's arms next to Chris and Phichit who are holding hands. 

Yuuri bursts into relieved tears as Victor holds him tight. 

"We have been waiting" Chris whispers.

"Welcome home" they all say happily.


	2. Blond and Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio's POV this time.

Yurio's POV

It was a Monday, a fucking Monday when I got the news. 

Father was being transferred to America so we would be leaving on the grand ship Titanic in just a few days. Mother, father, Mila, her annoying fiancé Yuuri and I will leave our cozy homes and everything we know in England. We moved to England from Russia a few years ago, Yuuri met Mila a few months ago here in England after his family had to escape Japan. That guy looks so uncomfortable all the time and I guess it makes me uneasy. 

I've known for a while that I am not like every other 16-year-old boy, the reason why is a secret I will keep until I am deep in the ground. 

I start packing my things, at least I have no friends to say goodbye to. Everyone my age acts like they have a stick up their ass, except maybe Yuuri. Yuuri may be annoying but I don't hate his guts as much as everyone else and I can't for the life of me figure out why....

\------------

Titanic, there she is. A beautiful ship really, I've never been on a ship before. Mila is blabbering away to Yuuri and clinging on to him, so disgusting, the guy looks so uncomfortable.... How does Mila not notice? 

In the suite I perch on the edge of a couch glaring at Yuuri, trying to figure him out. Particularly in the last few days something seems off about him but I'm not worried.

Okay maybe the fuck I am but it's none of my business. 

His clear secret keeping is starting to aggravate me, I stand to leave but hit my toe on a crate. "Yuuri, move your crate of those stupid finger paintings out of here!" I growl. I walk out to my room next door and hide on the bed until mother knocks on my door. 

"Yurio, time for afternoon tea love" 

Oh great I think, another awkward afternoon tea. I trudge behind Mila and Yuri up to the tea room, the sensation of walking on a ship is making me uncomfortable and I can actually feel the anger rising. We sit while mother, father and Mila keep a boring business conversation going, Yuuri and I sit silently like good little boys. Yuuri lights a cigarette confidently out of the blue, knowing it drives Mila mad and if I'm honest it almost makes me laugh. 

"Yuuri darling, must you smoke around me?" 

"Sorry my love" 

I try to give Yuuri an amused smile but knowing me it probably looked like a glare.

 

A few hours of hiding in my room later I'm sitting at the dinner table in an uncomfortable suit watching Yuuri pick at his food, not eating at all, he's looking seriously antsy tonight. He suddenly stands up and excuses himself while father huffs at him clearly annoyed. That was odd, even for Yuuri. 

We stand near the staircase after dinner quietly chatting before bed, there is a scream coming from outside that sounds like... 

"Yuuri!" Mila yells. 

We all run out across the deck to see Yuuri with a silver haired man in his arms, what the hell Yuuri!? Yuuri explains that he almost slipped over the railing and the man, Victor, saved him. Honestly Yuuri... If you are going to lie then at least lie well. I wonder what really happened, I have a few ideas but none seem very plausible. Mila invites Victor to dinner before walking off with her arms wrapped around Yuri, I feel a hand on my shoulder and reflexively pull away. "Sorry son, will you be alright to head back to your cabin?" 

Excuse me?! I am not a child. I look up at the crew member and stop breathing, this man is beautiful. What? No! don't think like that... calm down. 

"Uh.... Um c-could you walk me back?" Oh my god what? Where did that come from? Now he will think I am a stupid kid. 

"Sure" he gives a small smile. 

We walk in silence to my first-class room, I try to speak but it feels like I have a sock in my mouth. Why is this guy making me so nervous? I feel a little dizzy and before I realise it I'm holding on to the crew member's arm. 

"Oh this is me, night!" I yell before rushing in and slamming the door in his face in panic.

\------------

I spend the next day mostly hiding in my room, only emerging for 'must attend events' Before I know it it's dinner time, I change into my tuxedo and head to the dinning room. 

I spend the whole dinner watching Victor and Yuuri closely, slowly I start to see a sparkle appear in Yuuri that I have never seen before. So my hunch was right, he likes men, particularly Victor. The way Victor is looking at Yuuri makes me think he might have feelings for him, Victor leaves after shaking Yuuri's hand and I see Yuuri trying to be subtle as he checks something under the table before excusing himself as well. Curiosity overtakes me so I follow him out, I follow them all the way down to third class and into a party. I hide against the wall as I watch. The music is loud and vibrant, everyone is dancing stupidly. I kind of want to join in but I can't risk Yuuri seeing me, it would not be good for either of us. 

As time goes on Yuuri gets drunk and shuffles closer to Victor... to the point of almost kissing him, so gross. Victor pulls Yuuri aside and it looks like he's trying to get Yuri to go back to his cabin, Yuuri leaves with tears in his eyes not even noticing me by the door. 

Victor punches the air and has a huge heart shape smile on his face. "My Yuuri!" he yells. 

Holy shit, he loves him. I run straight up to Yuuri's suite. 

"Katsuki!" I shake his shoulder, he can't be messing around when he's about to get married. He opens his eyes sleepily "I saw you, look I won't tell anyone but you can't do that ever again. You are engaged to my sister, you must stay away from that Victor" I shove him back down to his bed. I don't know why I won't tell anyone but I guess he's just like me, as much as I hate it. 

The shit I do to protect Mila.

I walk to my room and curl up under the blankets, I didn't realise how late it had gotten.

\------------

There is a warm cozy glow in my suite, I look down and see I'm wearing a white shirt flowing in the wind and shorts. There is a knock at the door, I open it to see a dark-haired male in a matching white shirt and shorts. He looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it "Hello Yura" How does he know my grandpa's nickname for me? My thoughts are silenced as he puts his arms around my waist. This stunning man has his hands on me. I pull him close to me and kiss him, he lifts me up and kisses back. We fall on to a large soft bed together, he kisses down my chest and further... oh god, so good.... more, more... mmm... 

I choke and sit up, what the fuck was that!? I look around my room breathing heavily, I peak under the sheets. 

"Fuck" I mumble and fall back to my pillow. 

I'm covered in sweat and shaking a little, it was that man! That crew member again...  
Forget him Yurio, he's probably married and would definitely not want a relationship with a guy like me... or a guy in general.  
Not to mention my parents would kill me if they found out, I'll just marry some snobby rich girl and live with it.

\------------

We walk with Mr. Iglesia across the boat deck chatting about boring shit as usual, after a while I turn around and see Yuuri is gone. Why does he get to fuck off but I don't! we get taken round to the bridge as part of our tour. "This is Captain Feltsman in charge of the ship..." 

I tune out when I see him again. He looks so hot in his crew uniform... oh god, get out of here! My palms are sweating... Calm down Yurio. He's coming over! 

Oh shit! I can't think, I run from the room and straight back to my room. I pull at my hair hard to distract myself. 

"Yurio!" My father bursts into my room "How dare you run away like that! You embarrassed me! You will miss dinner tonight" 

"Yes father" 

At least he didn't know why I ran, I would have been in far worse trouble if he did. I'm still shaking a little, I need to talk to Yuuri, he is the only person on this ship who will understand. I walk to his suite next door and open the door but Yuuri is no where to be seen. That's odd, the furniture has been moved around a bit. There is a pencil on the floor and I go pick it up, what was Yuuri doing in here? 

"Yurio!" 

"What Mila?" 

"Have you seen Yuuri? I can't find him anywhere" Her face has a clear look of panic.

"No one has seen him?" 

"No" 

She starts pacing the room before Seung comes in. 

"Seung, Yuuri is missing! Find him!" she cries. 

Seung rushes off to look for him. 

\------------

Hours pass and no sign of Yuuri, I feel a small sudden shudder which wobbles the chandelier above me. 

"What was that?" I say. 

Mila is snoring softly on the couch and doesn't wake up, a crew member comes in. 

"Excuse me miss wake up you must put your lifebelts on, captains orders. Then please head out to the foyer, it's just a precaution" 

Mila grumbles and pulls me out of the room shoving a lifebelt over my head as we walk, she's even more annoying when she's stressed. We stand around waiting, what's going on here? It's midnight and I'm tired. 

"Yuuri!" Mila yells. 

Yuuri walks in holding Victor's hand, I knew it! I'm a little jealous of his confidence right now. 

"What's going on?" I growl at Yuuri, he looks like he knows something. 

Before he replies he runs off leaving Victor in front of us, his hair is more tussled than usual and has a small bruise on his shoulder. He's been having fun with Yuuri then.... Even I can notice the signs. 

A crew member calls us out to the deck. "Woman and children only for now" They pull Mila but she clings to me and Yuuri desperately, Yuuri looks upset. Women and children are being ripped away from men and thrown into the lifeboats, the engines are silent... 

This is bad... The realization hits me hard. 

"Bye sister" I squeak out as a tear slide down my face, I will never see her again. 

She screams my name as the boat lowers, I don't want to die... I've never even had my first kiss, Yuuri slips his arm around my shoulders to comfort me. "We are going to die aren't we" I whisper in Yuuri's arms. 

"Yes" he whispers back. 

Victor grabs a bottle of brandy and runs off giggling like a child, Yuuri and I chase after him. We end up curled up on a bench on the deck and start drinking. 

"To life!" Victor laughs.  
It's the first time I've tried alcohol and it's so warm and so good. Yuuri smiles at me gently, well since I am going to die... I wrap my arms around Yuuri. "Well I guess I have nothing to lose... I'm gay too and I have a huge crush on that crew member over there" I point at the beautiful crew member who haunts my dreams. 

"Is that why you didn't tell anyone about me and Victor in third class that night?" Yuuri asks. 

"Yes, we are the same" I say trying to hold myself together. 

Victor kisses Yuuri and my heart breaks a little, I'll never get to kiss anyone. 

"Oh hell, am I going to have to spend the last hour of my life watching you two make out?" I growl at him. 

Victor suddenly pulls away from Yuuri and walks straight to the crew member, oh shit what does he think he's doing?! 

"What is your boyfriend doing?" I ask to Yuuri who is silently watching. 

Oh no he's coming over! 

"Yurio, it's now or never" Victor whispers in my ear. 

I guess he's right... okay go for it! 

"What's your name?" I whisper.

"Otabek Altin, you?" 

"Yurio Plisetsky" 

"Well Yurio, like your friend Victor said, it's now or never" he takes my face in his hands and kisses me. 

This is incredible, beyond what I imagined in my dreams. His tongue slides in my mouth, my whole body starts tingling... so warm in the cold air. He pulls away when he hears his name and I have to bite my lip so I won't whimper pathetically as his lips leave mine. "I have to keep going, I'll see you in paradise Yurio" 

Tears freely fall down my face after he leaves as I realise I will never be with him, Victor hands me the bottle and I take a big gulp before Yuuri takes it and drinks too. I lean against Yuuri and laugh with him and Victor, personal curiosity pops into my head. "So you guys had sex yet?" Yuuri's reaction makes me and Victor laugh at his discomfort. 

"Maybe" he whispers. 

When could they have done that? 

"How was it" I elbow him, I never will get to do it so may as well ask. 

"Amazing" he sighs and winks before lying against Victor. 

After a while the lean of the boat is very noticeable and almost half is already under the water. 

"Let's help" Victor points at the lifeboats. We help other men and crew members pull the boat down and set up. Too fast, the water rises around our ankles before Victor lifts me and tosses me into the boat. Otabek is yelling "Cut the ropes!" 

I remember that I had thrown my pocket knife into my coat pocket earlier, just on a whim. I jump up and start slicing the ropes frantically, the waves are hitting the boat and my grip is slipping a little. I hold tight as I cut the last rope but I can feel my feet slip and before I know it I hit the water. 

Oh, fuck it's cold... Shit... Shit so cold. 

I stick my head above the water, thank god for this lifebelt. Yuuri is reaching out for me, I reach out for him and call his name. There is a smash behind me before I feel the water pulling me away from him, shit! I try to swim but I can't, I can't.... I try to grab the side of the ship but the water current is too fast. 

I hit the floor inside the ship and slide against a banister as water quickly surrounds me, I try to pull myself up but the current pins me to the floor. 

I choke as the freezing water fills my lungs, slowly pain fades as darkness fills my vision.

\------------

The light is blinding. "What the fuck?" I stand up slowly. I'm in a flowing white shirt and shorts... am I dreaming again? If so, where's Otabek? Why am I alone? A loud crack echoes around, what's happening? The fog shifts around me and light shines brighter. 

"Yurio?" I hear a voice and a hand touches my ankle, I look down and there he is. 

"Otabek?" 

"Yurio? B-but you died" 

I what? 

"Am I dead?" I ask. 

"Yes" He breathes out.

I see someone move and look behind Otabek to see a blond male standing back. 

"Who the fuck are you?" 

"Well that's nice... Name's Chris, Victor's best friend" 

I glare at him but soften when I feel arms around me, Otabek places his head on my shoulder. "I told you I would see you again in paradise" Well it's not so bad being dead I guess, his arms around me prove that. The fog shifts again. 

"Ow... what the?" 

"Phichit!" Chris bowls straight into his arms before pulling back and hitting Phichit's chest "What are you doing here you fool! You were supposed to live a long and happy life" 

Phichit gasps "I saw you die" 

They stay hugging on the ground, Otabek tightens his hold on me. 

"Now what?" he whispers in my ear. 

"We watch" I say as the fog clears. 

 

Us four look on as Victor and Yuuri find each other and live their lives together. I have never seen Yuuri so happy. 

The years pass and we watch as they name their only child after me, Chris and Phichit. We were never that close but he never forgot me. We watch as Victor takes his last breath holding Yuuri's hand, we thought Victor would appear here but he's no where to be seen. A few hours later Yuuri also passes, the familiar light and fog shift alerts to us that they have arrived. 

They are hand in hand and young again, such a dramatic entrance I mean really... 

"Hey old men, took you long enough" I laugh as Otabek hugs me tightly. 

"We have been waiting" Chris says. 

"Welcome home" we say in unison. 

 

Finally, we can move on.  
Together.


End file.
